big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Push Comes to Shove
"Push Comes to Shove" is the fourth episode of the first season of Big Little Lies. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on March 12, 2017 on HBO.S1 Ep 4: Push Comes to Shove | HBO Premise Nathan invites Madeline and Ed to a couples' dinner to discuss a "parenting paradigm" for Abigail. Celeste prepares for a city-council meeting about Madeline's play, and bristles at Perry's concerns about her returning to work. Jane meets with Ziggy's teacher, Ms. Barnes, who suggests Ziggy be medically evaluated in light of further evidence of classroom bullying. While Madeline is confronted by a skeleton from her past, her internet sleuthing reveals a key player from Jane's past instead.Search Results | HBO Synopsis Still struggling with Abigail's decision to live with Nathan and Bonnie, Madeline bristles at her ex's suggestion that the four adults have dinner to discuss the new arrangement. Celeste suggests she channel her anger into their upcoming meeting with the mayor. Madeline returns home to find Ed, dressed as Elvis, practicing karaoke in the living room. Jane's thoughts about running towards the edge of a cliff are disturbed when Ziggy sleepwalks into her room. Returning her son to bed, Jane marvels at his maturity when he assures her it isn't necessary to look for his dad. "We'll be just fine," he says. In bed, Perry tells Celeste he's concerned about her returning to work -- citing how the stress made it difficult for her to get pregnant. Celeste reminds him she's just doing a favor for Madeline, and not trying to have a baby. Perry half-jokingly talks about trying for a little girl, and the moment turns tender. Ed visits Bonnie at her piloxing studio to suggest that they be the ones to keep the upcoming dinner civil. Later, when Bonnie recounts the discussion, Nathan kids he'd like to move. Madeline and Celeste head to City Hall to meet with Joseph, Mayor Bartley and Renata. Renata appears to be winning the mayor over, but Celeste ultimately triumphs with her legal and moral arguments. Outside the meeting Celeste confesses to an empathetic Madeline that she misses work; motherhood is not enough. While conferring with Joseph, Madeline is floored when he kisses her and declares his love. She recaps the situation in partial detail to Celeste, downplaying her response to the physical attention. Madeline changes the subject by showing Celeste the image of a man she found on the internet. Although his name is "Saxon Baker" not "Saxon Banks" she believes he could be Ziggy's father. Perry accuses Celeste of lying about how much work the theater case requires. He begins to get physical but releases her just as Max asks about going to school. Following Ms. Barnes suggestion, Jane brings Ziggy to a child therapist. The therapist says she doesn't believe Ziggy is a bully, but is concerned he may be suffering from anxiety. Joseph apologizes to Madeline for what he did, but reminds her what happened wasn't isolated -- referencing the affair they had a year ago. She tells him the matter was a mistake that is no longer relevant. He kisses her but she pulls away. In a solo session, Celeste asks Dr. Reisman for help talking to Perry about her returning to work. The therapist is more interested in why Celeste is afraid to broach the topic. Madeline and Celeste meet with Jane at the café and show her the image of Saxon Baker. Later, Jane fires a round of bullets at the gun-range, as she imagines herself running towards the edge of the cliff.Push Comes to Shove | HBO Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * and Laura Dern as Renata Klein Also Starring * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * Sarah Burns as Gabrielle * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Gia Carides as Melissa * Hong Chau as Jackie * Kelen Coleman as Harper * Joseph Cross as Tom * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Molly Hagan as Dr. Moriarty * Virginia Kull as Emily Barnes * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Patrick St. Esprit as Mayor Bartley * Robein Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Guest Starring * Larry Bates as Stu * Kathreen Khavari as Samantha * David Monahan as Bernard * Larry Sullivan as Oren Co-Starring * Mark Adair-Rios as Coach Bob * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Cameron Crovetti and Nicholas Crovetti as Max and Josh Wright * Stephen Graybill as Saxon Baker Cast Notes * Molly Hagan (Dr. Moriarty) makes her first appearance and is billed as Also Starring. * Patrick St. Esprit (Mayor Bartley) makes his only appearance and is billed as Also Starring. * Stephen Graybill (Saxon Baker) makes his first appearance and is billed as Co-Starring. * Mark Adair-Rios (Coach Bob) makes his final appearance. Gallery Videos Season 1 Episode 4 Promo Do Not Let Them Get to You (Season 1 Clip) I Want More (Season 1 Clip) Behind the Scenes of Season 1 Episode 4 "Push Comes to Shove" (Season 1 Episode 4 Recap) Images S1 E4 Jane & Ziggy.jpg S1 E4 Renata.jpg S1 E4 Celeste & Madeline.jpg S1 E4 Celeste & Madeline (2).jpg S1 E4 Celeste & Perry.jpg S1 E4 Ziggy.jpg Soundtrack Note * Gabrielle, Harper Stimson, Stu, Melissa, Bernard, Jackie, Samantha, and Oren deliver testimonies in this episode. Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 1)